Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to scalable liposome microarray screening.
Related Art
Most microarrays take the approach of covalently linking the molecule to be screened to the surface, or confining the molecules of interest to a two-dimensional lipid bilayer. The liposome microarray technology described here provides a small, yet three-dimensional volume in which encapsulated molecules are dispersed. For drug screening applications, this allows the delivery of candidate molecules to the cell for internalization at concentrations relevant to clinical dosages.